Revenge of Forgotten Sorrows
by Dante0220
Summary: O.C Note This Is My First Story So Please Take The Comments Easy


Revenge of Forgotten Sorrow's

(this does not follow the series completly and sorry this is a demo)

Kenpachi swong down hard laughing miniacly Ichigo with a scowl caught it in his hands he immediatley blocked a blow from behind by Soi Fon it was an onslaught to defeat ichigo captain of squad 5 souzkue Aizen's old position but then there was a sound before everyone realized it a soul reaper with a katana sat on a pitch black wolf and he yelled "need a luitenent" everyone was puzzled except for ichigo who didnt have a luitenant walked up and said "glad to meet you whats your name?" the soul reaper said "Dante so do you need some help" ichigo said "yeah I might as well learn who you are." ichigo immediatly took a battle stance he looked at dante who had a confident smirk when ichigo looked back he saw a sight that amazed and intriuged him he saw a white reiastu fading away from the captains he saw his luitenant sitting in a chair shouted he must of used a forbidden kido "sorry it would be traceable" (flash back showing in slow-mo) my zompak-to communicates with other zompak-tos' and uses there moves and combining that with a flash step made me use it on "but how did you use mine i never learned my zompack-tos name" dante"but my zompack-to still can talk to because you can't accesce your zompack-to doesn't mean I can't talk to it" "so whats its name?" "thats for me to know and you to try to find out" dante just rode his wolf to squad 5's barrack dismounted and looked at the troops with a frown they were way to then went to the luitanats quarter's where he was abousolutly disgusted stain across the wall water dripping from the ceiling light blood riddled the floor he shook his head in dissapointment and went to bed just to be woken by Yourichi five minute's later "so I see you don't like your quarter's" dante sleepily said "that's the biggest understatment of the year" "so your a liutenant I think I saw you at Kisuke's a week ago"

"you might have"he gave a "still asleep"grin and went back to bed just to feel yourichi get near him he jumped up suprised"what are you doing?" "girls need to sleep too"she smiled he sighed and let her lay down near woke to find out yourichi now had her head under his chin he steathly got out without her waking up he realized what time it was and frowned "im late oh no!"he shunpoed to the an area with all 13 captains plus Yamamoto he grinned he now had to show his shikai and there was a silence and then a Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heavan piercer)formed he dispelled the energy and made a show of there abilities

Chapter 2:Surprise

Dante walked past ichigo stating "i got a question" "shoot away" "um yourichi" "say no more she was naked?" "no" "then what?" "she slept in my bed" "whats the problem then?" "wa'll i was going to bed" "what?" "i know" "so she fell asleep next to you?" "yes" "i guess she likes you" "what do you mean by like ?" ichigo grinned and walked away dante sighed and found Liskue "Kiskue!" "hm?" "its abo-"Dante was cut off by Kisuke "yourichi" "how did you know?" "ichigo" "damn him!" "I'll tell him you said that" "kisuke im serious what will i do" "i dont know" "what! u dont know!" "yes" "has this ever happened before" "no" "wow" "i know" "soi fong is resighning" "hm u dont say who will be the next captain?" "me" kisuke walked away with a strange smile i regret i didnt stop him the next day it was every were now i even had soi fong yelling at me and saying maybe that she wont resighn so I cant be a is embarresed but now she likes being my "pet" in the human world she likes 2 sleep near my neck Dante and Yourichi are becoming friends

Chapter 3:Souke Aizen

Dante walked past Byakuya who was still pouting about his defeat all of a sudden a blast defened him for several nano-seconds he realized were the explosion came from and he whispered:Souske Aizen he Shunpoed to the area just to hear a thousand voices he had one word to say Insanity he saw Dante imeaditely touch Aizen's zanpakto and disappear back with the other members of his squad then he saw Ichigo stab Aizen but what happened was that was yourichi she fell and landed hard on the ground. Dante was hiding something very bad

a demon roared inside of him, he shuddered it smiled twistedly "King do you fear me?" Dante's eyes darted to the left "you can answer that yourself" "well King I will become the master you will never stop me" Dante looked at him like he was a mad man "you have much confidence now my only question is why" "well I am attacking all of your friends right now" he snapped like a twig and lunged at him "wrong move you Gaki (Brat)!"Atualizado began to play "you wo-"the hollow was cut off by an attack from behind by Dante "oooooo your really making me mad now" he was trying to coo Dante into getting mad it didnt work "do you think im that stupid" "yep" "that makes you worse since i have defeated you before over a thousand times atleast" "King shut up"shouted the demonic voice of the hollow "make me" Dante put on a cocky grin fighting began one blow after another until finally almost in unison they whispered "reap" now they were caring sycthes more clashing began finally the hollow had Dante at executioners position but, when he went to attack he realized it was just an after image Dante's Sycthe was sticking out of the hollow's stomach "but how?"said the hollow" "i dont know" the hollow faded then realization hit him the mask broke he was in a cell he heard crying very close to him then heard a voice "I cant beleive he would attack us like that but...it wasnt him...no one will beleive me" dante whispered "i trust you yourichi" "..." she was speachless "its me dante trust me" "but...but how do i know?"dante sighed "what kind of proof do you need?" "a miracle" dante smirked "done" both dante and yourichi's cells broke apart she saw him then hugged him out of no were dante was bewildered "wha-...what...the..." yourichi blushed then wiped the tears away "we better escape" "..." dante stabbed his sword in the air half of it disappeared and he whispered "unlock" and they stepped through.

Chapter 4:Dante the hero,Dante the smart,Dante the temi

Dante walked over to kisuke and shouted "exiled from soul society bloody yeah" "what did you do this time?" "why do you always think I did something?" "what did you do?" "well the hollow took over" "I see" "so am i supposed to do i cant let it control me?" "talk to Shinji Hirako" "who is h-"dante was cut off by a two voices one was shouting the other complaining then a man went flying through the door and a little girl started well pretty much jumping on him but it appeared like kicking "who the hell are you guys" the blonde man spoke "i am Shinji and"his voice filled with irratation as he pretty much gave her a noogie "and this little gaki is Hiyori Sarugaki" she punched him he stuck out his tounge there was the tattoed number 64 dante was amazed but held his questions seldom did this happen but he remained quiet all of a sudden he burst out "can you teach me how to control my hollow!" "what?" "whats the term for soul reapers with hollows in them" "viazards" "yeah thats the word i am one" "hmmmm we are reteaching ichigo right now" "please i cant let it hurt anyone!" "hmmm you do have the spirit you might survive but just barely" "i dont care aslong as i dont hurt yourichi!"dante realized what he had said he turned making his hair cover his eyes as he looked down he wished he had never been born but then Shinji laughed "yeah we'll help you" "thank you but what i just said is not to be told to yourichi" "ok" dante turned to Kisuke as hiyori and shinji left he said "kisuke tell yourichi about well...my feelings toward her...well the fifth day im gone" "ok" "thanks" dante walked off his life to be changed into the hell and maelstorms awaited him

Chapter 4:The Use Of The Soul Badge

Ichigo walked past Dante not reaslizeing who he was when he turned he grabbed Dante's shoulder luckily no one inside the hallway noticed"Dante is that you?" Dante just shrugged "as far as I know yep" "do you still have your soul badge?" "why?" "just answer the damned question already!" "ok ok calm down yes I still have it i just lost it in my new room" "wait what new room" "Orihime is letting me stay at her house" "wait what why?" "i donn'a know" "well about the soul badge..." Ichigo explained how it tracked the shinigami and how it controlled the power levels and so on and so forth Dante muttered wa'll walking away "i'm at war with the world cause I tryed not to sell my soul but instead it was stolen and now I must pay for this value of theivery" he continued walking thinking about the day later he found himself at Orihimes appartment he inserted the key she gave him the door opened he looked around she wasn't home yet "good" he walked into his room,Captain of squad 13 Ukitake was trying track Dante but it was to late Dante had destroyed it

(how do you guys like it so far?)


End file.
